My girlfriend added cool
by Aishie Schiffer
Summary: Sakura yang pergi ke America tapi setelah beberapa tahun di America akhirnya dia kembali ke Konoha dengan tampilan yang beda. sampai Sasuke di buat terkejut olehnya. . Don't like dont read!


MY GIRLFRIEND ADDED COLL

BY : AISHIE SCHIFFER

**DICLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE & DRAMA  
**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GAJE DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaa** kembali lagi dengan q..! ;)

Gak nerusin fic q yg berjudul "revenge" eh malah buat fic baru…! Numpang promosi di sini hehehe

Oke mulai baca aja nih fic buatanku. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan secara tidak sengaja! Oke cekidot!

.

* * *

Siang hari yang tampak cerah di kota Konoha ini . orang-orang banyak yang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kecuali seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 di mansion luasnya ini yang tepatnya di ruang tamu mendengkus sebal sambil melihat tv yang menurutnya aneh. Apalagi di sebelahnya seorang anak perempuan berambut pink yang umurnya di bawah satu tahun dari anak laki-laki itu teriak-teriak sambil tanganya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sebelah kiri anak laki-laki itu membuatnya tambah sebal.

" lihat sasuke-kun! Tampilan penyanyinnya keren apalagi guitarisnya. KYAAA.. keren!" teriak gadis pink tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya! Anak laki-laki ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fukagu dan Uchiha Mikoto dan tak lupa adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke tambah sebal karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh gadis di pink sayangnya ini. Saying? Ya sasuke adalah kekasih dari gadis pink disebelahnya waktu ajaran maksuk smp dan apalagi gadis ini tetangganya dan teman kecilnya.

"Diamlah sakura! Apa bagusnya coba!. Cuma pemuda-pemuda yang berdandan norak dan bernyanyi teriak-teriak." Seru Sasuke kesal. Gasis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura menoleh dan mencibir atas ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya Sakura tidak bias menilai tampilan rang yang menurut Sakura bagus.

"No…no..no.. menurutku mereka itu keren Sasuke-kun. Lihat banyak penonton yang histeris ingin banget deh lihat konser mereka di Amerika itu. Pasti asyik!" ucap Sakura girang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke Cuma memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutya memuakkan.

Coba lihat apa sih yang membuat Uchiha bungsu ini sebal. Ternyata oh ternyata acara konser band rock yang menampilkan empat orang. Vokalis berambut kuning dengan kaos tak berlengan berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang lututnya terdapat sobek-sobekan juga berwarna hitam tak lupa banyak tindik di wajahnya dan tangan banyak tato. Ketiga temanya juga sama Cuma yang membedakan wajah (?) dan warna rambutnya.

Drrt..drrt. . drrt

Kegiatan asyik Sakura terganggu oleh dering ponselnya yang di letakan di meja. Sakura mengambil hpnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponya.

'Kaa-san calling'. Rupanya kaa-sanya Sakura yang menelpon. Sakura buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"Sakura, kamu di mana?"

"Rumah Sasuke-kun. Ada apa kaa-san?". Sasuke Cuma melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya sebentar lalu melanjutkan menonton tv yang sudah diubah channelnya.

"Cepat pulang! Kaa-san mau memberi tau kamu hal penting."

"Ya kaa-san"

Tut. . tut. . tut

Panggilan terputus oleh Sakura yang memutuskan panggilanya. Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kursi dan menghela napas. Sasuke yang asyik menonton tv menoleh mengernyit dahi kea rah Sakura. "Ada apa?". Tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Kaa-san menyuruhku pulang. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan." Jawab Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun." Sakura membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke dan-

Cup'!

Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dan berlari keluar mansionya Sasuke. Sasuke? Dia Cuma bengong dan tangan kananya terangkat ke atas menyentuh pipinya yang tadi habis di cium Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Tersenyum? Uchiha satu ini tersenyum oleh kekasihnya. Biasanya Uchiha bungsu ini dingin, bertampang datar, dan tak lupa irit bicara tapi akan luluh juga kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kekasih pinknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san ada apa?" Tanya sakura begitu sampai di rumahnya dan langsung menuju kepada kaa-sanya yang kebetulan lagi duduk di ruang tamu. "Sakura sini" Sakura menghampiri kaa-sanya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Begini perusahaan tou-sanmu yang berada di Amerika sedang dalam krisis."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan ke Amerika dua hari lagi untuk mengurus perusaan tou-sanmu di sana."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kaa-san tidak tau."

"Tapi bagaimana teman-teman Sakura di sini?" kata Sakura yang matanya sudah memanas menahan tangis.

"Kan nanti di sana Sakura juga dapat teman."

"Boleh tidak Sakura tinggal disini sementara kaa-san dan tou-san pergi ke Amerika?"

"Tidak boleh! Soalnya Sakura masih kecil. Kaa-san tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal pada Sakura. Mengerti?" sakura Cuma mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kaa-san Sakura Cuma menunduk sedih melhat sakura. "Maafkan kaa-san sakura." Gumamnya lirih

.

.

.

"Hah…hah!" sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Dia Cuma menghela napas dan membayangkangkan akankah teman-temanta akan rela kalau sakura pergi ke Amerika sampai dia terbawa keala mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk semua murid-murid di KJHS ini yaitu Konoha Junior High School tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai pink ini dialah Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya tampak lesu dan berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasnya.

.

'Srakk!'

Pintu kelas bergeser dan masuklah sosok sakura dengan wajah kusut dan langsung duduk di bangkunya dekat jendela. Ino dan hinata saling berpandangan melihat sakura yang tampak kurang bersemangat. Hinata yang di pandangi ino Cuma menghendikkan bahu dan akhirnya ini dan hinata menghampiri bangku sakura

"Forehead kau kenapa? Tampangmu kusut banget! Begadang nonton konser band rock lagi?" sakura Cuma menggeleng dan malah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"S-sakura-chan kenapa?" Tanya hinata dengan gagap seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedih" akhirnya sakua buka suara.

"Sedih kenapa forehead? Apa gara-gara sasuke? Apa dia menyakitimu? Cerocos ino bertubu-tubi karena ino tidak ingin sahabatnya di sakiti uchiha bungsu itu.

"Bukan. Aku mau pindah ke Amerika pig." Kata sakura lesu. "AAPPAAA?" teriak ino dan hinata bersamaan sehingga semua orang yang di kelas itu menoleh kea rah mereka. Di lihatin semua semua penghuni kelas ino Cuma nyengir gaje beda lagi dengan hinata yang sudah memerah seraya membungkuk minta maaf. Sakura Cuma mendengkus sebal dengan reaksi ino yang cukup berlebihan menurutnya.

"Serius kamu forehead? Kapan kamu pindah?"

"besok"

"AP-" teriak ino tidak jadi karena tangan sakura yang sudah membekap mulut ino

"Jadi ini hari terakhir sakura-chan masuk se-sekolah?" Tanya sakura dan langsung di agukkan sakura

"Forehead sasuke sudah tau kamu akan pindah ke Amerika?" sakura Cuma menggeleng. Ino menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa coba dia harus punya sahabat bodohnya begini.

"Ppa-pasti Sasuke-kun akan bersedih, sakura-chan." Ucap hinata dengan sedih pula.

"Nah itu sasuke" telunjuk ino mengarah kearah sasuke yang baru masuk bersama sahabat pirangnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sasuke begitu sampai di hadapan mereka bertiga. Sakura bekeringat dingin ia begitu takut untuk menyampaikan berita ini yang akan membuat sasuke marah. Sasuke menghernyitkan dahi melihat sakura ketakutan. Apa wajah sasuke begitu menyeramkan. Pikirnya.

"Ano sasuke-kun nanti istirahat bias bicara sebentar?" Tanya sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang sasuke.

"Hn"

Selama pelajaran sasuke terus menatap kea rah kekasihnya yang memandang di keluar jendela dan tingkahnya pagi ini yang membuat sasuke cukup aneh. Biasanya kalau sampai di sekolah apalagi kalau udah bertemu sasuke sakura akan manja tapi pagi ini ia terus diam. Sasuke merasa kalau aka nada kabar buruk. Biasa feeling uchiha.

.

.

**ISTIRAHAT. .**

Tet. . tet. . tet

Bel berbunyi pertanda pelajaran sudah habis. Anak – anak KJHS pada istirahat melepas penat karena pelajaran yang menurut mereka susah dan membuat murid – murid stress. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju atap untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. "Teme mau kemana?" seru naruto melihat sasuke yang buru – buru keluar. "ketemu sakura." Lanjutnya sasuke.

"OIII TEME!" sasuke menghiraukan teriakan naruto yang cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atap sasuke melihat sakura ada disana berdiri membelakangi dirinya dan dengan percaya diri sasuke melangkah mendekati sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil memjamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Ada apa?" kata sasuke berbisik di telinganya sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata onix yang dapat menghipnotisnya. Dia sudah menetapkan akan terus terang kepada sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita ini"

Ucapan sakura membuat sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut tiba – tiba sakura minta menghakiri hubungan ini padahal tidak ada pertengkaran. Apa yang salah dengan sasuke. Ia cukup perhatian walau sifat ego uchihanya tinggi. Tapi disamping itu semua ia selalu member kasih saying pada kekasihnya ini. Tangan sasuke mencengkram bahu sakura, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Kenapa sakura" cengkraman tangan sasuke makin erat membuat sakura meringis menahan sakit.

"Sasuke-kun sakit hikz"

Sasuke yang melihat sakura menangis karena kesakitan akhirnya melonggarkan cengkramanya.

"Kau butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini, nona." Gertak sasuke

"Hikz. . kemarin kaa-san bilang hikz. . katanya perusahaan tou-san yang di America sedang dalam krisis hikz. . makanya kita sekeluarga harus pindah kesana dan aku mengakhiri hubungan ini karena aku tidak ingin sasuke-kun sedih karena aku tidak di sisi sasuke-kun hikz."

Sasuke langsung memeluk sakura erat. "Kapan pindahnya" ucap sasuke

"Besok"

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak tau"

"Tidak bisakah kamu tetap tinggal disini?"

"Tidak bias sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku" kata – kata sakura membuat sasuke lemas. Kenapa orang yang dicintainya harus pergi meninggalkanya tapi sasuke kali ini tidak akan egois. Ia akan membiarkan sakura pergi dan akan menunggunya karena suatu saat nanti entah kapan ia yakin kalau sakura akan kembali ke pelukkanya.

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA AIR PORT**

.

Suasana tampak ramai di konoha air port banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Forehead jangan lupa nanti kalau sampai hubungi kami lalu jangan lupakan kami sahabat – sahabatmu." Kata ino seraya memeluk sakura. "Arigato pig aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

"S-sakura-chan h-hati – hati d-disana"

"Pasti hinata"

"SAKURA-CHAN. . jangan lupakan kami" teriak naruto.

'PLETAK'

'Aduh' naruto meringis sakit karena sasuke menjitak kepala naruto.

"Berisik dobe."

Sakura Cuma tersenyum sepertinya ia akan merindukan suasana seperti ini. Sakura perlahan mendekati sasuke lalu memeluknya erat sekali.

"Jaga kesehatan. Aku akan menunggumu." Kata sasuke

"Arigato sasuke-kun"

'CUP'

Sasuke mengecup kening sakura sedikit lama sakura memejamkan matanya meresapi kecupan sasuke yang dapat membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

'Attention to passengers in order to quickly enter the American aircraft. 5 more minutes flight will depart'

"Ayo sakura" kata kaa-san sakura

"Iya kaa-san"

"Teman – teman aku pergi. Sayonara"

Sakura dan kaa-sanya berjalan menuju ke tempat pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Ino dari kejahuan menangis seraya dipeluk hinata. Sasuke Cuma memandang dengan tatapan datar. Tapi tatapnya mengisyaratkan sedih.

'BUK' Bahu sasuke di tepuk dengan orang disebelahnya yang tak lain anruto. Ia menoleh dan mengangguk ke arah naruto. Menandakan kalau ia baik – baik saja.

Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah teman-temanya dan tersenyum miris.

'Aku sayang kalian'

.

* * *

AN :

Akhirnya selesai juga semoga pada suka baca fic aku ya. Kalau ada kata-kata yg salah maaf.

Tunggu kelanjutan di chapter 2. Oke tapi jangan lupa review ya aku tunggu. ARIGATO.

.


End file.
